Take Care The Baby
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Bagaimana hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang senang balapan dan bertindak onar jika harus merawat seorang bayi? Belum lagi masalahnya dengan sang mantan kekasih membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. "Oh siallll... benda apa ini!"/"Berubahlah dan kita bisa memulai lagi semuanya."/Narusaku always/Long Oneshot/OOC/a little bit humor/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Story From me/**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take Care The Baby**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mendengus, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang guru yang tengah mengajar. Membosankan, pikirnya. Sejak tadi Azuma-sensei menerangkan tanpa henti rumus ini ditambah rumus ini, dikali ini...haah, benar-benar memperburuk suasana hatinya yang sedang tak baik. Harusnya ia membolos tadi. Bukannya terjebak pada suasana kelas yang begitu menyebalkan. Hanya bel tanda usai yang bisa menyelematkan, sepertinya.

"Kau akan datang nanti malam?"

Naruto sedikit menoleh kebelakang dimana bangku Kiba berada tepat dibelakangnya. Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat bahunya, memberikan jawaban mengambang akan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Naruto belum tahu, pikirannya sedang kalut karena seseorang. Dan hari ini ia berjanji akan menyelesaikannya segera.

"Tunggu saja. Aku belum tahu." Katanya datar. Sesaat wajah gadis itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Terlalu susah, pikirnya.

Kiba mengedikan bahunya mendengar jawaban Naruto lalu kembali memperhatikan gurunya. Tak ingin ditegur seperti hari-hari kemarin karena tertangkap basah tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan. Dan harus keluar dari kelas sebagai hukumannya.

Kali ini Naruto menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dihalaman sekolahnya. Mata birunya meredup untuk beberapa saat. Dahinya tertekuk seolah tengah berpikir keras. Dan kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan Azuma-sensei yang masih mengajar-berdiri didepan kelas.

_'Damn, kapan belnya berbunyi?'_

.

.

.

Derap-derap langkah saling terdengar ketika Naruto berusaha mengejar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang berjalan cepat beberapa meter didepannya. Lelaki itu dengan sigap menyambar lengan sang gadis saat jarak keduanya menipis beberapa centi.

"Dengarkan aku.." Sedikit paksa Naruto menariknya, membuat gadis itu berbalik dengan mata hijau menajam sempurna."...Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal seperti itu seenak dirimu, Sakura." Katanya dengan nada mengancam. Tak peduli akan sekolah mereka yang masih ramai karena belum banyak siswa-siswi yang pulang.

Sakura, gadis itu hanya diam dalam posisinya tanpa sekalipun meredupkan tatapan berani miliknya. "Tidak bisa?" Katanya dengan cukup keras. Ingin membuktikan kepada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak bisa diancam dengan mudahnya. "...Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Jangan hanya karena nama Namikaze yang kau sandang kau bisa berbuat seenaknya kepadaku." Sakura menarik kasar tangannya, membuat cengkraman Naruto terlepas. Dengusan gadis itu sarat akan ejekkan. "Aku tidak takut padamu Naruto. Jika kau tak bisa menghentikan tabiat burukmu itu, jangan harap hubungan kita akan membaik seperti dulu."

Mata biru itu bergerak nyalang untuk sesaat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia telah menduganya, gadis itu sulit untuk diajak 'kompromi'. Padahal hari ini ia berusaha untuk menuntaskan konflik diantara mereka. Dengan susah payah menurunkan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi untuk gadis itu, namun sepertinya tak akan mencapai titik temu dengan mudahnya.

"Sakura.." Nada suaranya terlalu banyak mengandung sarat makna. " kau tahu aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kebiasaanku. Dan selama ini kau tak masalah aku melakukan hal-hal itu." Naruto masih berusaha menahan diri. _Fuck_, salahkan saja perasaannya karena telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Sakura membuang wajahnya. Melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aku selama ini diam saja supaya kau bisa berubah dengan sendirinya, tapi nyatanya kebiasaanmu itu semakin parah. Kemarin, berapa orang yang sudah kau lukai?" Sakura menatap Naruto lagi, sorot mata hijaunya benar-benar berbahaya. "Apa susahnya bersikap selayaknya pemuda normal lainnya. Kau hanya suka menghambur-hamburkan uang dan melakukan hal tak berguna lainnya."

Mungkin saja, jika gadis yang sekarang berdiri didepannya ini bukanlah kekasihnya maka Naruto tak akan segan memberikan pelajaran karena dengan seenaknya menceramahi dirinya akan hidup yang ia jalani.

"Itu tak mudah, Sakura." Katanya datar. Sebelah tangannya terkepala erat. " Jangan mempermainkanku." Suaranya berubah menajam.

Gadis itu mengelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "Kau mengenalku Naruto. Kita berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Aku dengan pendirianku sekalipun tak akan menarik kata-kata yang telah aku ucapkan. Itu terserah bagimu, jika memang kau tak ingin berubah seperti apa yang aku inginkan, lebih baik hapus jauh-jauh pikiranmu untuk kembali bersamaku." Lalu sosok cantik itu bergerak menjauh dari Naruto yang berdiri kaku layaknya patung. Mengabaikan kemarahan seorang Namikaze yang kini mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya pada dinding tak bersalah disampingnya.

Sakura hanya ingin pemuda itu mendapatkan pelajaran.

.

.

.

Naruto membanting kasar kaleng minuman bersoda yang telah kosong dan ia remas sebelumnya. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dengan seragam sekolah yang juga sangat berantakan. Tas sekolahnya pun tak ada bersamanya. Entahlah, ia bahkan lupa menaruhnya dimana.

Sakura sepertinya kali ini benar-benar menguji habis kesabaran miliknya. Ini bukan kedua-tiga kalinya gadis itu bertindak sesuka hati memanfaatkan perasaan yang ia miliki kepada gadis itu. Sebelum ini, ia bahkan harus bersusah payah hanya untuk mendapatkan gadis Haruno itu.

Ia bisa gila sendiri memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada sosok Sakura. Cantik? Banyak sekali gadis cantik disekolahnya. Pintar? Tak terhitung berapa gadis pintar disekolahnya. Kaya? Seperti Naruto pemuda mata duitan saja. Keluarganya sudah cukup -sangat- kaya tanpa ia perlu bersusah payah.

Tapi, Naruto begitu mengagumi mata indah yang Sakura miliki. Mata yang tak pernah memudar takut kala menatapnya tak seperti yang lain. Justru sebaliknya, berpencar berani menantang dirinya kala pertama kali mereka bertemu. Baru gadis itu yang bisa melakukannya.

"Oh God, kepalaku bisa pecah.." Geramnya kesal.

Apartement pribadi miliknya nampak gelap karena lampu yang belum dinyalakan. Naruto berdiri didepan pintu berusaha menemukan kunci apartement dengan merogoh saku baju dan celananya.

Tak berapa lama, pintu didepannya terbuka lebar. Naruto bermaksud untuk segera masuk saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan yang akan dilakukannya.

Kepala pirangnya menoleh, sedikit menunduk dan kini alisnya bertautan heran kala mendapati sebuah keranjang cukup besar tergeletak disamping pot besar tanaman disamping pintu apartementnya.

Naruto menolehkan kepala kesana kemari. Sepi, tak ada orang yang terlihat. Menunduk dan memandangi keranjang tersebut, membuatnya berpikir.

_"Siapa yang mengirim buah malam-malam begini? Apa ibu?"_

Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, Naruto berjongkok mengangkat keranjang tersebut bermaksud membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Dan ternyata cukup lumayan berat untuk ukuran buah. Apa mungkin banyak?

Menutup pintu dengan kakinya, Naruto membawa keranjang tersebut ke dapur setelah menyalahkan lampu rumah. Menaruhnya diatas meja. Dan dengan cukup rasa penasaran, ia membuka kain penutupnya.

Mata birunya melotot sempurna mendapati apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh siallll... benda apa ini?!" Hampir berteriak, Naruto memundurkan langkah. Tak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya, isi dalam keranjang nyatanya adalah seorang makluk hidup berpopok yang kini tengah menghisap jempol dengan rambut coklat pekat menatap Naruto dengan mata bulatnya yang besar. Dan sesekali tertawa entah karena apa.

"Kau...?! Bagaimana bisa kau berada didepan rumahku?" Naruto menuding bayi laki-laki tersebut berkata cukup keras namun justru membuat si bayi tertawa lagi. Ok, Naruto nampaknya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika bayi tersebut belum bisa berbicara. " Aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini." Tangan Naruto hendak bergerak mengangkat keranjang tersebut saat tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah kertas tergeletak disamping tubuh bayi itu.

Meraih cepat, Naruto membacanya. Tak lama setelah terbaca isinya, kertas tersebut tak lagi berbentuk saat kini dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto meremasnya dalam genggaman tangan dan melemparnya sembarangan. Kemarahannya bisa mencapai ubun-ubun dan meledak kapan saja jika menginggat apa yang tertulis disana.

_Namanya Konohamaru. Dia masih tujuh bulan._

_Untuk sementara aku titip dia yaa? Jangan lupa beri makan yang banyak. Aku tak mau montoknya hilang saat nanti aku ambil lagi. _

_Thanks, ok?_

_Dari Ibunya tercinta._

Dan tak lupa beberapa _emoticon-emoticon_ -yang menurut Naruto menjijikan- tertoreh disana sebagai pelengkapannya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ibu gila mana yang tega menitipkan anaknya selayaknya menitipkan kucing peliharan?

Apakah ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Mata biru itu melirik sang bayi yang ternyata bernama Konohamaru. Ia menghela nafas pelan, ini bukan mimpi. Makhluk berpopok itu masih disana dan sekarang nampak bertepuk-tepuk tangan.

Bagaimana bisa ia yang tinggal seorang diri merawat bayi tersebut? Mengurusi dirinya saja ia malas, apalagi harus mengurusi benda berliur itu.

_"Apa aku berikan pada Kaasan saja?" _

Ide itu sempat terlintas dikepalanya, namun ia mengurungkannya saat teringat drama-drama dalam televisi yang dulu ketika kecil pernah ia tonton bersama sang Ibu. Ia tak ingin berakhir semisal...

_"ASTAGA NARUTO, KAU BELUM GENAP TUJUH BELAS TAHUN DAN BISA MEMBUAT ANAK? AYAH BAHKAN BARU BISA MEMBUATMU DI UMUR DUA PULUH LIMA" _

Atau...

_"ANAK GADIS MANA YANG TELAH KAU HAMILI NARUTO? KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB. AYAH AKAN MENIKAHKANMU SEGERA."_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan guna mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Ia memutar langkah dan membuka lemari pendingin. Mengambil satu jus kaleng lalu menutupnya kembali.

Suara-suara aneh kembali terdengar dari Konohamaru. Entah apa yang bayi itu tengah katakan, hanya terdengar seperti 'guuguu' atau 'chamhham'. Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu. Tak ingin peduli.

Ia mendudukkan diri dengan lesu di kursi makan. Membuka tutup kaleng dan menegak isinya. Sesaat menghela nafas panjang. Pikiran tentang masalahnya dengan Sakura saja bahkan belum terselesaikan. Dan sekarang ia dititipi seorang bayi.

Bayi?

Kata itu seperti sangat menakutkan baginya. Seumur hidupnya mana pernah ia berpikir untuk merawat seorang bayi. Memegang makhluk berpopok itu bahkan tidak pernah. Menggelikan sekali.

Ponsel disaku celananya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Tertulis nama Gaara satu sahabatnya yang tengah menghubungi.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Naruto menyahut cepat saat sambungan itu terjalin. Sesaat ia melirik Konohamaru yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa tak datang di arena? Kita dapat tantangan dari sekolah sebelah." Terdengar suara bising kendaraan dari seberang sana. Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa ia datang? Larangan dari Sakura dan bayi yang sekarang berada dirumahnya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik dan datang ke arena balapan.

"Kalian selesaikan sendiri. Malam ini aku sedang tak bisa."

"Tapi Narut-"

"Sampaikan salamku pada lainya. Bye." Dengan sepihak Naruto memutuskan sambungan tersebut dengan cepat. Meletakan ponselnya cukup kasar diatas meja, menghela nafas dan kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu?" Katanya dengan nada frustasi sembari memandangi Konohamaru.

Bayi gemuk itu kini nampak diam, sebelum tiba-tiba secara spontan tangis keras darinya terdengar. Naruto kalang kabut sendiri. Kebingungan level maksimal tak tahu letak permasalahannya.

"Diamlah.." Naruto berkata cukup keras guna mengimbangi suara tangis Konohamaru, tapi bayi tersebut justru menangis semakin keras tanpa Naruto duga. "...oh tidak, kau bisa membangunkan para tetangga." Naruto menjabak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk kepanikan yang ia dera.

Ia benar-benar butuh bantuan seseorang. Bisakah ia memanggil 911? Atau pemadam kebakaran?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto mondar-mandir di tempat ia berdiri. Mencoba berpikir kira-kira apa yang bisa membantu dirinya keluar dari permasalahan ini. Lalu pergerakannya terhenti. Apa dia lapar? Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya. Kebanyakan orang biasanya uring-uringan jika merasa lapar. Mungkin itu juga berlaku untuk bayi.

Mendekati keranjang milik Konohamaru, Naruto mencoba mencari botol susu milik bayi itu. Dan untung saja ibu gila Konohamaru masih waras meninggalkan botol susu dan beberapa potong pakaian disana.

Dengan kaku, Naruto membuka penutupnya. Menyodorkan tepat didepan bibir mungil Konohamaru. Namun si bayi masih saja menangis keras tak mau meminum susunya. "Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?" Naruto menarik kembali botol susu ditangannya lalu meletakan diatas meja. "...kau mau ramen atau apa? Katakanlah sesuatu jangan hanya menangis." Kata Naruto mulai ikut gila.

Ragu-ragu karena tak ada pilihan lain, dengan anehnya Naruto mengangkat perlahan tubuh Konohamaru yang masih menangis dari keranjang. Menyelipkan tangan diantara kedua sisi ketiak Konohamaru. Dan sesaat bau tak enak menusuk indera penciumannya saat tubuh si bayi berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Oh, _Crap._

.

.

.

"Kiba, dimana Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu meletakan beberapa buku yang dibawanya diatas meja, menoleh menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Dia bilang tak bisa berangkat sekolah hari ini. Entahlah, aku tak tahu kenapa." Jawabnya jujur. Tadi pagi, saat dirinya hendak berangkat ke sekolah, Naruto menghubunginya mengatakan hari ini absen. Saat ditanya alasannya, pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sakura menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya dibelakang telinga. "Apa kemarin dia balapan lagi?" Suara Sakura terdengar seolah mengintrogasi.

Kiba menatap Sakura, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memberesi buku-buku didepannya. "Dia tidak muncul kemarin malam..." Tangannya bergerak mengelap satu buku tebal seperti kamus. "...kalian benar-benar putus? Dia terlihat kacau sekali karena hal itu."

Sakura menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, menumpukan belakang tubuhnya pada meja dibelakangnya. Menghela nafas. "Dia perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran." Katanya pelan, berusaha menjelaskan pada sepupunya itu.

Kiba mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membersihkan buku perpustakaan. "Sebenarnya juga bukan masalah berat kan Sakura? Lagi pula kita masih muda, tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Yaa,,,bersenang-senang sedikit sampai setiap malam keluar masuk bar padahal umur kalian belum mencukupi untuk melakukan hal itu." Sahut Sakura cepat, bermaksud menyindir. Sakura telah jengah dengan sikap Naruto bersama gerombolanya yang masih suka berbuat onar. Tak terhitung catatan kelakuan nakal mereka di buku kedisiplinan sekolah dan entah berapa banyak hukuman yang mereka terima tapi tak sekalipun membuat jera.

"Itu hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan saja, Sakura. Lagipula kami tak melakukan lebih dari hal itu." Kata Kiba berusaha membela diri.

Sakura memutar dua bola matanya malas. "Coba saja lakukan jika berani. Aku tak akan segan memanfaatkan kedudukanku sebagai ketua OSIS untuk memberikan kalian pelajaran. Terutama untuk si pirang itu." Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap sekilas Kiba lalu berlalu dari sana.

"Kenapa kekasihmu benar-benar menakutkan Naruto?"

.

.

.

Naruto melirikan mata kekanan-kekiri lalu ke kanan lagi. Merasa jengah dan kesal karena kebingungan mana yang harus ia pilih. Lalu mata birunya beralih memandangi bayi yang ia letakan diatas keranjang dorong bersama belanjaannya yang lain. Lelaki itu mendengus kasar karena hanya mendapati Konohamaru asik bercuap-cuap sendiri dalam dunianya.

Hari ini, ia rela membolos sekolah hanya karena harus membelikan susu untuk si bocah entah berantah itu. Tadi pagi, waktu bahkan belum menunjukan jam 4, Konohamaru kembali menangis keras. Alasannya, tentu saja lapar. Dan sangat 'beruntung' sekali susu dalam botol Konohamaru telah habis dan ibu gilanya tak memberikan serta susu kemasan milik si bayi. Naruto sendiri juga tak memiliki susu formula khusus bayi. Hanya ada susu untuk remaja yang sering ia minum untuk membentuk tubuhnya. Tak lucu juga jika ia memberikannya pada Konohamaru dan keesokan harinya mendapati tubuh 'gajah' Konohamaru menjadi berotot.

Tak tahu lagi mana yang harus ia pilih, akhirnya Naruto mengambil susu formula bayi tujuh bulan dengan rasa vanila. Meletakan -melemparkan- keatas keranjang dorong bersama belanjaannya yang lain. Ia kembali melangkah, sesaat menarik nafas kesal karena untuk kesekian kaliannya orang-orang yang ia temui memandang heran kearahnya. Apa salahnya pemuda tampan belanja dengan seorang bayi? Pikirnya narsis.

Bukan salahnya harus membawa serta si bayi. Naruto bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyerahkan bayi itu ke polisi hingga ia tak perlu repot mengurusinya. Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir, berurusan dengan polisi justru akan semakin ruwet apalagi jika Ayahnya sampai tahu atau terlibat. Bisa dicoret ia dari daftar penerima warisan jika sampai itu terjadi.

Dan kenapa ia membawanya belanja? Naruto tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membawa Konohamaru pergi-pergi terlebih jika ia tahu akan sering jadi objek perhatian. Tapi, meninggalkan bayi tujuh bulan itu sendirian di Apartement juga bukan hal bagus. Bagaimana nanti jika tiba-tiba ia menggelinding dari tempat tidur dan mencium lantai, benjol hingga harus ke rumah sakit. Bukankah masalah akan semakin runyam?

Nampaknya Naruto terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya.

"Adik anda lucu sekali..." Naruto hanya mendengus saat sang kasir memuji manis Konohamaru yang sekarang tengah ia gendong ketika ia selesai berbelanja dan berniat membayar. Bisakah orang-orang tak mencampuri urusannya?

"Maaf, tapi dia bukan adikku.." Kata Naruto datar -malas- membalas ucapan kasir tersebut. Sang kasir terlihat terkejut sembari menghitung belanjaan pemuda itu. Sedetik kemudian ia nampak tersenyum -terkikik pelan- pada Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sudah memiliki anak. Wajah anda terlihat masih sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang ayah." Kata sang kasir dengan ramah. Sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh gratis dari Naruto.

Brengsek, bagaimana bisa si kasir berpikiran seperti itu?

"Itu bukan urusan anda. Dan bisakah anda cepat menghitungnya?" Nada bicara Naruto begitu mengintimidasi membuat si kasir langung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Memberikan beberapa uang kembalian kepada pemuda itu seraya membungkuk hormat saat Naruto beranjak dari sana.

Mengerikan.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai memandang cemas ponsel ditangannya. Sedari tadi pagi ponsel milik Naruto tak bisa ia hubungi dan itu membuat dirinya merasa was-was. Terakhir kali dia seperti ini, Naruto berada dirumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakan. Selain ceroboh dan seenaknya, Naruto juga kerap kali berulah yang tidak-tidak. Sering ia menantang preman jalanan tanpa alasan jelas. Pemuda itu terlalu liar dan sangat susah diberitahu.

"Belum bisa juga?" Sakura menganggukkan kepala pelan pada Ino yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya membaca buku. Sekali lagi, gadis bersurai merah muda itu mencoba menghubungi nomor Naruto namun sekali lagi juga, hanya mesin penjawab yang terdengar ditelinganya. Gadis itu menggeram frustasi, menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tas dan memandangi kosong lurus kedepan. Berpikir.

"Kenapa tak coba datangi apartement miliknya?" Saran Ino.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi ia dan Naruto sedang saling mengibarkan bendera perang sekarang. Jadi tak mungkin ia mendatangi rumah pemuda itu. "Kau tahukan hubungan kami sedang 'istirahat'." Katanya pelan, terdengar bergumam.

Ino mengangkat bahunya, membuka halaman selanjutnya buku yang tengah ia baca. Terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali membuka bibirnya, berucap. "Kalian ini memang pasangan yang aneh."

Sakura menoleh, mengerecutkan bibirnya. Kesal. "Jangan memulai keributan denganku. Aku sedang tak mood. Memikirkan si baka itu hanya membuatku sakit kepala." Desahnya.

"Maka dari itu, kenapa tak bicarakan baik-baik masalah kalian. Dan masalah akan kelar. Jangan berlarut-larut seperti ini."

Sakura menarik nafas. Itu sudah basi. Dia sudah sering mencoba berbicara baik-baik pada Naruto. Namun nyatanya Naruto selalu saja mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahanya. Bahkan puncak kemarahannya terjadi karena beberapa hari kemarin, beberapa siswa adik kelas mengadu pada dirinya yang selaku ketua Osis, jika Naruto telah melakukan aksi bully dan tindak kekerasan lainnya tanpa ada alasannya yang jelas. Bagaimana bisa ia yang ketua Osis bisa diam melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang amat buruk? Setidaknya Naruto perlu diberikan terapi khusus agar ia jera.

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku lelah dengan sikapnya. Mungkin ini yang lebih baik untuk kami."

Gadis pirang berkucir itu menutup bukunya setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Memandangi gadis itu dari samping. "Kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya."

Sakura melirik sejenak, hanya terdiam dan kembali melamun.

.

.

.

Naruto membaca sekali sekali aturan membuat susu formula ditanganya. Mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, pemuda itu memasukan beberapa sendok kedalam botol susu milik Konohamaru. Menuangkan air panas, mengaduknya dan menutupnya. Ia letakkan botol tersebut diatas meja, membiarkannya menjadi hangat.

'Yang penting dia tak kelaparan dan menangis sepanjang hari. Kepalaku sakit karena hal itu.' Batinnya lelah.

Pemuda pirang itu melangkah keluar dari dapur, mendekat kearah Konohamaru yang ia biarkan diatas karpet depan televisi, bermain dengan beberapa barang miliknya. Melihat bayi itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas, ia memilih tinggal sendiri diapartement agar bisa bebas melakukan hal yang ia suka. Tapi kenapa sekarang justru seperti ini jadinya?

Ia duduk diatas sofa. Mengambil ponsel diatas meja disamping tempat ia duduk. Ah, ia baru teringat jika ponselnya sejak tadi ia matikan. Sedikit terkejut melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa dia sudah mau berdamai?

Sedikit ragu Naruto menghubungi Sakura. Terdengar beberapa detik nada sambung dari sana sebelum kemudian suara Sakura terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau bolos lagi hari ini..." Baru saja ia akan berucap, gadis itu sudah melabraknya duluan. Membuat moodnya semakin hancur saja hari ini.

Ia menghela nafas kesal sebelum kemudian membalas. "Jangan menuduhku. Aku membolos karena ada alasannya.." Jawab pemuda itu, setengah kesal.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sakura. "Alasan apa?" Suaranya lebih melembut dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menatap Konohamaru yang asik merangkak kesana kemari, membasahi karpet Naruto dengan air liurnya. Membuat pemuda itu sesaat mengeryit jijik. Sepertinya ia harus mencuci karpetnya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan ada bayi dirumahnya, bisa-bisa Sakura juga berpikir macam-macam. Masalahnya yang kemarin saja belum kelar masa harus ditambah masalah baru.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau dimana sekarang?" Kata Naruto mengalihkan topik.

"Aku masih disekolah."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya, mengangkat wajah menatap langit-langit. "Apa kau masih marah?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto." Sakura menyahuti cepat.

"Kau sel-"

_"Huuuwwwaaaaaa..."_

Ucapan Naruto terputus kala tangis itu terdengar. Buru-buru ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Konohamaru menangis keras dibawah kolong meja. Naruto bahkan tak sadar melemparkan ponselnya diatas sofa dan menghampiri bayi itu. Meraih konohamaru yang masih menangis keras keluar dari kolong meja. Dahi sebelah kirinya terlihat sedikit benjol, kemungkinan terjedot meja.

"Kau, makanya bermain jangan masuk-masuk kesana.." Naruto mulai marah-marah tak jelas. "...lihatlah kepalamu benjol sekarang. Dan siapa yang lagi-lagi repot kalau bukan aku?!"

Konohamaru masih menangis keras, Naruto memangkunya dan duduk diatas sofa. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung bayi itu guna meredakkan tangisnya. "Sudah, sudah..nanti aku belikan permen..."

_"Huwwaaaaaa..huuaaaa"_

Konohamaru masih menangis tanpa reda.

"Ok, aku belikan ramen..." Bujuk Naruto lagi.

Tak ada perubahan.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau kaset game? Apartement? Mobil sport?" Naruto semakin gila. Dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada ponselnya yang tergelatak diatas sofa begitu saja. Ia meraihnya, mendekatkan kearah telinga. Suara Sakura masih terdengar.

"Naruto, Naruto...itu suara apa? Hallooo..."

"Tenanglah. Bukan apa-apa..."

"Tapi aku mendengar suara orang menangis. Kau sebenarnya dimana sekarang dan bersama siapa?"

Sibuk dengan dua perhatian yang harus ia bagi antara meladeni Sakura dan menenangkan Konohamaru semakin membuat Naruto frustasi tingkat akhir. "Aku di apartement sendirian, Sakura. Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam. Dan bisakah kau beritahu aku cara mengobati benjol dikepala?"

"Benjol dikepala?" Sakura mengulangi. "..memang kau kenapa?"

Naruto memutar akal. Sial, kenapa jadi tambah runyam seperti ini?

"Aku tak sengaja terantuk meja. Dan sekarang kepalaku sedikit benjol." Ucap Naruto mengada-ada. Sepertinya, ia bisa ikut _casting_ bermain sinetron.

"Kau ini..." Sakura terdengar menghela nafas -lagi-. "...kompres dengan air hangat." Terangnya.

"Baiklah..." Naruto berdiri sembari menggendong Konohamaru yang masih menangis sesenggukan. "..nanti aku hubungi lagi. " Naruto mematikan sambungan diantara mereka setelah mendengar Sakura mengatakan 'ya' singkat. Ia meletakan handphonenya diatas meja dan membawa Konohamaru ke dapur untuk mengompres benjol miliknya.

Sepertinya ia terlihat seperti seorang Ayah sesungguhnya sekarang...

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Naruto memastikan sekolahnya masih sepi dan belum ada orang yang terlihat. Ia melangkah cepat dengan menjinjing keranjang Konohamaru. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membawa bayi ini ikut ke sekolah. Dia juga tak bisa membolos terus-terusan hanya karena Konohamaru dirumahnya. Dua hari ini saja, Sakura terus menanyakan tentang alasan pasti ia membolos. Dan tentu saja, ia menjawab dengan asal-asalan agar tak dicurigai.

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika sampai diruangan kosong belakang gedung sekolahnya. Ia meletakkan keranjang Konohamaru diatas salah satu meja. Berdiri tak jauh disana bersandar pada sebuah lemari usang.

"Kau disini, saat istirahat nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi..." Naruto berucap pada Konohamaru. Masa bodoh meski yang diajak berbicara belum bisa mengerti dan menanggapi. "...jangan menangis atau melakukan hal bodoh lainya." Pemuda itu mengusap rambutnya sebelum kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari sana.

"Naruto?" Kepapa pirangnya tertoleh kearah samping setelah menutup pintu didepannya. Mata birunya melebar mendapati kekasihnya -mantan- berdiri tak jauh darinya tengah memandang menyelidik kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi disekolah? Digudang?" Gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Sebuah map berada ditangan kanannya.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura berada disini?

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya dengan kaku. Bergerak gelisah ditempatnya berdiri. "Tidak. Aku.." Naruto kebingungan untuk menjawab. Ia memandangi Sakura dan kemudian menelan ludahnya berat. Berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering. "Lalu kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada disini?" Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura terlihat memandang sekitar sebelum kemudian menumpukan pandangan kembali pada Naruto. "Ini jadwalku untuk berkeliling sekolah. Jadi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi..." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding disampingnya. Mata indah miliknya terlihat menerawang. "..kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tahu Sakura tengah menaruh curiga padanya sekarang.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, lalu berusaha menjawab. "Aku sedang mencari tongkat _baseball_.." Jawabnya mengada-ada.

Sakura menoleh, alisnya terlihat menikuk. "Tongkat _baseball_? Digudang?" Ia terdengar heran.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Dulu Kiba membuang tongkat baseball miliku di gudang. Dan tadi aku sengaja mencarinya." Bohongannya dengan lancar. Untung saja otak dan mulutnya mau diajak kompromi untuk sekarang ini. Ia sedang malas untuk mencari-cari alasan lain yang masuk akal.

Sakura terlihat begitu tak langsung percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. "Lalu..." sebelah tangan gadis itu berada didagunya. "..alasan penting apa sampai kau membolos dua hari ini? Aku masih perlu kejelasan."

Inilah susahnya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yang pintar. Sakura terlalu sulit untuk diakali dan selalu saja bisa membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri. Pemuda itu menggeram pelan sebelum menjawab. "Urusan laki-laki. Tak semua hal kau perlu tahu, Sakura." Suaranya menegas. Meminta Sakura melalui dua sorot mata birunya agar berhenti menaruh curiga atas dirinya.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengan para preman atau teman-teman bar mu kan?" Gadis itu masih belum percaya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto yang dialamatkan untuknya.

"Selama dua hari ini, aku tidak turun ke arena balapan. Jika kau tak percaya tanyakan pada yang lain. Dan berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangku, Sakura." Desisnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. "Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu." Katanya dengan suara pelan. Nyaris hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia kembali memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi yang kini berganti. Ditelusurinya wajah pemuda itu. Sebelum kemudian helaan nafas terdengar darinya. "Kau mengerti bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Pemuda itu menyahut singkat. Tak lagi sekesal tadi. Ia ikut bersandar dipintu gudang dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Kau terlihar berbeda?" Naruto menolehkan kepala pada Sakura ketika mendengar gadis itu kembali berbicara setelah beberapa saat hening. "kau baik-baik saja Naruto?"Ia terlihat cemas.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Semua baik-baik saja sebelum tiba-tiba kau meminta _break_ dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau." Ucapannya mengandung sarkasme, memang sengaja berniat menyindir Sakura. Naruto melihat beberapa kali ekspresi Sakura berubah-ubah. "Bisakah kita hentikan ini?" Suaranya ia biarkan terdengar memohon. Naruto sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, ditariknya sudut bibirnya dengan tipis. "Berubahlah dan kita bisa memulai lagi semuanya." Katanya pelan. Berusaha membujuk Naruto. "..tapi aku senang kau tidak lagi pergi keluar malam-malam ke arena maupun ke bar." Gadis itu masih tersenyum.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Dijulurkan tangannya menepuk pelan kepala merah muda Sakura. "Aku sedang mencoba.." Ujarnya. "Aku hanya tak-"

_"Huuwaaaa...huaaaa"_

Pergerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Mata birunya melebar sempurna untuk beberapa saat.

Gawat.

Kenapa bocah itu menangis?

"Kau dengar itu Naruto?" Pemuda itu memandangi Sakura dengan panik. Sial, bocah itu bisa membunuhnya jika Sakura sampai tahu. "..aku seperti mendengar suara bayi menangis." Sakura menolehkan kepala kesana kemari mencari sumber suara yang semakin jelas terdengar ditelinga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun." Kata Naruto berbohong. " Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kau juga masih harus menjalanan piketmu kan?" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. Berusaha membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana. Namun nampaknya Sakura terlihat enggan dan masih bertahan dalam posisinya.

"Aku harus memeriksanya..." Suara Sakura sedikit menajam. Masih sibuk mencari asal tangis itu. Lalu kedua pandangannya terarah pada pintu gudang. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Sepertinya berasal dari dalam sana.." Tebaknya.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasih. Ia bergerak menghalangi Sakura yang berniat membuka pintu gudang. Membuat gadis itu menatap heran pada Naruto yang berdiri tegap didepannya. "Didalam tak ada-apa Sakura. Aku baru saja dari dalam." Ia mencoba agar suaranya terdengar tenang. " kau akan sesak nafas karena debu didalam."

Sakura terlihat tak mempercayai perkataannya. "Minggir Naruto.." Katanya tegas. "Aku harus memeriksanya." Gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto agar menyingkir dari depan pintu.

Sementara itu suara tangis Konohamaru semakin terdengar. Sebenarnya bocah itu kenapa?

Naruto tak lagi berkutik, dengan berat hati ia menyingkir dari sana. Membiarkan Sakura meraih daun pintu. Rasa-rasanya Naruto ingin melarikan diri saat ini juga dari tempatnya sekarang. Bayi itu benar-benar akan membuatnya terbunuh. Ia memandang kearah lain saat Sakura mulai membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

Bisakah ia pergi dari sini?

"ASTAAGAAA NARUTO, AKU TAK PERCAYA INI..."

Sepertinya tak akan bisa. Ia bisa merasakan malaikat pencabut nyawa berada tepat dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak lapor polisi?"

Naruto menatap Sakura, menghela nafas sebelum kemudian membawa punggungnya bersandar pada sofa. "Kau juga tahu Sakura. Ayah tak akan mentolerir jika sampai tahu aku berhubungan dengan polisi apapun alasannya." Jawabnya terdengar frustasi. Sakura tahu, pemuda itu tengah lelah. Ia bisa membaca raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat beberapa kali muram.

"Seharusnya kau memberi tahuku Naruto.." Sakura mengusap kepala Konohamaru yang tengah berada dalam pangkuannya, meminum susu dibotol miliknya dengan cukup rakus. Sepertinya ia menangis keras tadi karena merasa lapar. "Kenapa kau justru menaruhnya digudang? Bagaimana jika dia sampai sesak nafas?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan malas."Aku tengah kebingungan." Yah dia sangat kebingungan akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran untuk meletak Konohamaru disembarang jalan agar dipungut orang lain. Namun ia masih punya rasa tak tegaan juga bagaimana nanti jika ibunya datang dan tak mendapati anaknya bersamanya? Bisa-bisa ia terlibat masalah yang makin runyam.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau selalu saja..." Desahnya pelan. Tadi Sakura juga sempat berpikiran jika Naruto memilik _affair_ dengan seorang perempuan lain dan akhirnya menghasilkan 'buah' tapi ia telah salah duga. Hampir saja ia menghajar pemuda itu tanpa ampun."..tapi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, aku akan membantumu."

Naruto menatap Sakura dari dua matanya yang menyipit. "_Thanks."_ Balas Naruto singkat.

Mereka tengah berada diruang ketua Osis sekarang. Tempat ini paling aman untuk sekedar menyembunyikan Konohamaru sementara ini. Selain karena hanya Sakura yang memegang kuncinya, ruangan ketua Osis juga terletak cukup jauh dari gedung-gedung yang lain.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas. Konohamaru aman disini..." Ujar Sakura setelah keduanya membiarkan keheningan sesaat mengusik mereka. "..bel sebentar lagi berbunyi." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau yakin?" Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Setelah menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, Naruto segera berlalu dari sana. Setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sejenak untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Berusaha untuk tertidur karena semalam ia hanya terlelap beberapa jam saja akibat Konohamaru yang tak berhenti menangis. Namun keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekedar terlelap sejenak. Terutama Kiba dan Lee yang sejak tadi berbincang, lebih tepatnya bertingkah konyol selayaknya anak tk.

"Kenapa dua hari ini kau tak terlihat? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia menggerang pelan, sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang ditujukan kepadanya. Wajahnya menatap malas pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ada beberapa hal penting." Ia setengah bergumam. Pandangannya sedikit tak fokus karena kantuk. "Kalian juga tahukan jika Sakura hanya mau berbaikan jika aku berhenti keluar malam dan bersenang-senang."

Lee dan Kiba yang tadi sempat berbincang sembari saling melemparkan _snack_ berhenti dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada Naruto. "Itu tak asik sekali Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak keluar lagi? Jangan begitulah Naruto." Timpal Lee dengan raut wajah nampak kecewa. Naruto mendengus dan melemparkan kotak karton minuman kearah wajah Lee. Memuakan.

"Katakan itu pada Sakura..." Katanya datar.

Lee mengeleng pelan setelah berhasil menghindari lemparan Naruto. "_Man...man..man_. Wanita memang menakutkan?" Dan setelahnya ia mendapatkan pukulan di kepala dari Kiba. Mengaduh sejenak sebelum menatap kesal pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Seperti kau tidak punya kekasih saja." Sindir Kiba tajam.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. Membuat perhatian teman-temannya kembali terarah kepada dirinya. "Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Kiba yang terlebih dahulu bertanya. Mewakili pertanyaan yang bergelayut di pikiran teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." Jawabnya datar, melangkah dari sana meninggalkan temannya yang tengah menatap heran kepergiannya.

"Apa kalian merasa Naruto terlihat sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Kiba bergumam. Tak ada yang menyahuti, namun dalam hati menyetujui ucapan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali melirik kearah samping dimana Sakura tengah asik mengajak Konohamaru bercanda. Dan terdengar beberapa kali bocah itu terkikik lalu tertawa keras saat Sakura mengodanya. Mereka baru saja dari rumah gadis itu, sekedar untuk mengantar Sakura mengganti baju dan setelahnya mereka meluncur ke pusat perbelanjaan karena Sakura meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya berbelanja beberapa perlengkapan Konohamaru. Naruto tak tahu kenapa gadis itu begitu antusias.

"Kau yakin tak apa jika kita keluar bertiga?" Naruto bersuara ketika deru mesin mobilnya berhenti, terparkir di bawah tanah. Mata biru itu menatap Sakura lalu membantunya melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja."

Dan setelahnya mereka turun dari mobil. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Sakura, menuntun gadis itu yang tengah menggendong Konohamaru berlalu dari sana.

Sebenarnya Naruto bukan tipe lelaki yang suka berbelanja maupun menemani Sakura berbelanja. Namun ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Ia tak tahu kenapa Sakura mau repot membeli barang ini dan itu untuk bocah itu. Dia juga tak tahu sejak kapan gadis itu menyukai seorang anak kecil.

Sakura juga bukan gadis yang gila berbelanja. Namun ia bisa melihat betapa gembiranya gadis itu saat memilihkan beberapa potong pakaian untuk Konohamaru. Tertawa renyah dan tersenyum tanpa henti kala Konohamaru bertingkah yang menurutnya lucu. Sakura terlalu sulit untuk ia tebak.

Barang-barang yang mereka beli ternyata cukup banyak. Samapi-sampai bagasi mobilnya penuh. Entah apa saja yang Sakura beli, padahal jika ia pikir-pikir, Konohamaru belum tentu lama bertahan dirumahnya. Ia saja sudah sangat berharap agar Ibu si bayi segera mengambil anaknya dan ia terbebas dari beban mengasuh yang teramat merepotkan.

"Kau lucu sekali sayang..."Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah mencubit gemas pipi bayi itu. Kedua-duanya terlihat tertawa. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Dan segera melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Malam terlihat cerah meski tak ada bintang yang berkedip serta bulan yang bersinar. Mereka singgah sejenak ditaman kota setelah dari pusat perbelanjaan. Naruto meraih Konohamaru dari gendongan Sakura saat gadis itu memintanya. Ia menahan Konohamaru didepan dadanya. Berjalan bersisihan dengan Sakura yang nampak masih menggoda Konohamaru.

"Kau suka?" Sakura kembali terkikik saat melihat raut wajah bayi itu yang nampak kesal karena ia menarik loliponnya kembali membuat Konohamaru sedikit meronta digendongan Naruto. "Ini sayang.." Sakura menyodorkan lagi lolipon ditangannya didepan bibir konohamaru. Dan bocah itu menjilat dengan gerakan lucu.

Naruto mendengus melihat tingkah keduanya. "Kalian terlihat akrab sekali.."Katanya ketus.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat terbungkuk karena mensejajarkan diri dengan Konohamaru. Ia memandang bingung pada Naruto yang nampak menatap kearah lain. "Kau cemburu?" tebaknya. Tersirat nada menggoda.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali." Balas Naruto cepat. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto tak menanggapi. Ia melirik lagi Sakura yang tengah mencium pipi Konohamaru. Sejenak ia terdiam ditempatnya kala melihat keduanya. Ada yang menarik atensinya.

"Sakura..." Ia memanggil pelan. Gadis itu hanya bergumam panjang sebagai sahutan, beberapa detik terlihat tak memandang Naruto sebelum kemudian membiarkan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga?"

"Yaa. Keluarga yang bahagia jika kau tak menunjukan wajah masam mu itu setiap saat." Balas gadis itu. Lalu kembali mencandai Konohamaru. Ia dengar pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Biar saja.

"Kau selalu saja." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

Sakura tampak tak menanggapi, masih sibuk dengan Konohamaru, mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto untuk sementara. Mau tak mau membuat Naruto kembali membuka bibirnya untuk kembali berucap. "Tapi Sakura..." Suaranya berubah sedikit lebih serius. Membuat perhatian Sakura berhasil teralihkan. "...aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia berkata jujur kali ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu." Ujarnya sembari membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. Bahkan tak bergerak saat Naruto lebih mendekat.

"Lalu..." Naruto setengah berbisik. Membiarkan nafasnya menerpa permukaan kulit Sakura. Begitu sebaliknya. Sejenak melupakan keberadaan Konohamaru diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau yang tahu." Kata Sakura sembari masih tersenyum.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya dan lebih mendekat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya dan sesaat kemudian ia merasakan...

Basah?

_No_, bukan ciuman basah dari Sakura yang ia maksudkan. Mereka saja bahkan belum saling menyentuhkan bibir. Tapi tangan Naruto yang terasa basah dan...

Hangat?

_Ok_, Naruto merasatkan firasat buruk terjadi padanya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum kemudian sedikit menundukan kepala mencari tahu apa terjadi. Dan 'beruntungan'nya seorang Namikaze Naruto karena lupa memakaikan popok untuk bocah itu.

Selamat, Ia mendapatkan 'hadiah'nya kali ini.

.

.

.

Sakura mencium kening Konohamaru yang telah terlelap. Ia menarik selimut membungkus tubuh bayi gemuk itu. Ketika ia mematikan lampu dan membiarkan temaram, Naruto muncul dengan pakaian yang telah berganti, memasuki kamar. Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian di taman tadi. Ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu yang tak berhenti mengumpat saking kesalnya.

"Benda berpopok itu sudah tidur?" Sakura meraih pingggang Naruto dan mencubitnya. Menatap tajam, sementara pemuda itu nampak mengaduh karena cubitan Sakura.

"Jangan berbicara sembarang Naruto. Dia bayi bukan benda. Lagipula wajar jika seorang bayi mengompol." Ujar Sakura.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu karena bukan kau yang merasakannya?"Balas Naruto masih kesal.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tak berniat mendebat perkataan Naruto. Ia kembali berbalik memandangi Konohamaru. "Naruto.."Sakura bergumam pelan. Ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagu dibahunya. "Apa kau tak merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang?"Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Siapa? Aku tak tahu." Sahutnya merasa tak tertarik. Ia ikut memandangi wajah tidur Konohamaru. Memang mirip siapa? Ia merasa bayi itu tak mirip dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Sakura terlalu mengada-ada."Mirip gajah baru iya." katanya cuek tak peduli.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya membuat pelukan Naruto terlepas. Ia menarik sebelah pipi Narutodengan gemas."Kau ini..." Ucapnya setengah jengkel. Lalu kemudian tertawa pelan melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menahan tangan Sakura agar berhenti menarik pipinya. Membuat tawa gadis itu terhenti seketika. "Aku bukan bayi Sakura."Ucap Naruto terdengar tajam.

"Memang." Kata Sakura santai.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menarik Sakura mendekat kearahnya. Hampir membuat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan karenanya. Naruto bisa merasakan harum dari sampo yang Sakura gunakan. Juga aroma tubuhnya yang manis. Strawberry? Cherry? Entahlah, Naruto terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan hal ditaman tadi?" Naruto sengaja berbisik. Nafas dari setiap ucapannya menggelitik permukaan leher Sakura.

Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kau sedang meminta ijin?" Katanya setengah heran.

"Menurutmu?"Suara Naruto berubah kering juga serak.

"Kau lebih lamban dan bertambah bodoh sekarang.." Pemuda itu tak merasa tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia justru menarik sudut bibirnya. Saling bertatapan.

"Begitukah?"

Sakura menyapukan tangannya diwajah pemuda itu. "Dan sekarang, apa kau jadi untuk menciumku atau kita akan terus berdiri seperti ini hingga kesemutan?" Kata gadis itu mulai merasa jengkel.

Naruto menunjukan seringainya. "Selalu tak sabaran." bisiknya. Dan kemudian menggapai bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menyapukan satu ciuman manis penghantar rindu yang belakangan ini mereka berdua rasakan karena permasalah yang tak kunjung mereda. Satu ciuman lembut yang mampu untuk sekedar membuat Sakura goyah dari pertahanannya.

Ciuman yang kini berubah sensasi kala lumatan-lumatan ikut andil menggantikan ciuman lembut yang telah berakhir sesi. Tangan Sakura bergerak menelusuri belakang kepala Naruto. Mencoba mencari penopang kala Naruto semakin bergerak liar mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Terlalu bernafsu, tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk bergerak dalam kunkungannya. Mereka melepas ciuman barang beberapa detik sebelum kemudian kembali untuk sebuah ciuman panjang selanjutnya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi pada pijakannya kala pelukan Naruto dipinggangnya mengerat. Ia biarkan Naruto menjadi pemimpin dan sesekali memberikan perlawanan ketika Naruto semakin dalam menciumnya. Beberapa desahan lolos dari kontrolnya terlalu tak bisa ia bendung. Akalnya sejenak terasa menghilang meninggalkan dirinya.

"Jadi..."Naruto berbisik dalam jeda ciuman mereka, terlalu serak suaranya namun terdengar begitu seksi. Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus. Ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Lidah Naruto bergerak menyapu saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Sakura yang mulai membengkak karena ciuman mereka.

"Jadi?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan Naruto yang menggantung. Pemuda itu sekarang senang sekali mengantung-gantungkan ucapnya. Membuat Sakura merasa penasaran sendiri.

Naruto mencium hidungnya. "Kau akan menginap malam ini?!" Katanya Ambigu. Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang ia tengah ucapkan.

Sakura menoleh sejenak pada Konohamaru yang tertidur sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. Ia bahkan belum memberikan jawaban saat bibirnya kembali terjerat pada milik Naruto. Membuatnya sigap menggapai bahu pemuda itu yang sempat ia lepaskan.

Lihatlah, siapa yang sekarang tak sabaran.

.

.

.

"_Oh God_, kenapa meraka bisa berada disini?" Naruto berkata panik melihat beberapa teman-teman kelasnya berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan Sakura beserta Konohamaru. Keluar rumah hari minggu seperti ini memang bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan-jalan diarena wahana bermain kala itu namun sesaat kemudian terpaku melihat beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul dibawah salah satu stand minuman.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini Sakura..."Naruto meraih bahu Sakura agar lekas ambil langkah dari sana sebelum terlihat oleh temannya. Apalagi ada Kiba dan Lee disana, mereka pasti bisa mencerca dirinya habis-habisan jika sampai ketahuan. Bisa-bisanya dari puluhan tempat mereka berada disini?

"Narutoo...Narutooo oiiii.." Ini baru namanya tak ada kesempatan. Naruto mendengar suara Lee memanggil-manggil namanya. Mungkin jika bukan dalam situasi seperti ini, ia akan mempermasalahkan bagaimana pemuda itu memanggilnya tanpa malu dalam keramaian seperti ini. Tapi masalahnya tak seperti itu.

Sakura juga nampak panik. "Bagaimana Naruto?" Mereka masih belum berbalik dari tempat mereka berpaku.

Naruto mencoba memutar akal. Ia menatap Konohamaru dalam gendongan Sakura. "Masukan dia dalam tong sampah?" Katanya sinting sambil menunjuk Konohamaru yang asik menghisap botolnya. Tentu saja Sakura mendelik karena ucapnnya.

"Jangan gila. Carilah ide yang lebih bagus." Ucapnya tajam.

Naruto tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lee nampak berjalan menghampiri direksinya. Ini benar-benar darurat tak terbantahkan. Kenapa dia harus melihatnya? Apa karena warna rambutnya? Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Bersikaplah tenang dan katakan saja kalau Maru-chan keponakanmu."Saran Sakura akhirnya. Tak ada pilihan lain Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua perlahan membalikan tubuh. Lee telah sampai didepan mereka. Tersenyum lebar pada Naruto dan Sakura sebelum kemudian matanya melotot melihat apa yang tengah Sakura gendong.

"Kalian sudah punya anak?" Naruto buru-buru membekap mulut Lee saat pemuda itu berteriak histeris membuat mereka menjadi perhatian sejenak pengunjung yang lain. Naruto melepaskan bekapannya saat melihat Lee sudah nampak diam.

"Jangan bicara sembarang." Naruto melipat tangannya, berucap kesal.

Lee terlihat bingung. "Lalu..lalu.." Ia justru tergagap sendiri. "..dia siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Keponakanku." Jawab Naruto cepat sesuai permintaan Sakura. "Kenapa kalian disini?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan percakapan. Ia tak ingin Lee bertanya macam-macam lebih dari ini.

Dan sesaat kemudian Lee tersenyum lebar. "Kau tak ingin kemarin lusa kami mengajakmu pergi? Nah, ini maksudnya." Naruto mengedikan bahu, memang lusa kemarin Kiba menawarinya pergi bersama-sama namun ia menolaknya karena telah ada janji dengan Sakura dan Konohamaru. Dia merasa bodoh kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung?" Lee menawari semangat. Naruto menilik kearah teman-temannya yang masih berkumpul disana, yang juga nampak memandang kearah tempatnya. Tidak, Naruto tak akan kesana apalagi ada bayi itu bersamanya. "..kau juga bisa membawanya. Oh yaa, namanya siapa?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Konohamaru." Kali ini Sakura yang menjawab. Membuat Lee mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi Naruto.." Perhatian pemuda pirang itu kembali terarah pada Lee. " bukankah kau anak tunggal? Kenapa punya keponakan?" Sial, ternyata sebodoh-bodohnya Lee, dia masih bisa bertanya hal macam seperti itu. Dan sekarang ia kembali harus memutar otak.

"Keluarga jauh." Katanya datar. " Lain kali saja Lee kita pergi bersama, aku dan Sakura sudah mau kembali." Naruto berusaha melarikan diri dari sana. Ia tak boleh berlama dan terus ditanyai macam-macam oleh Lee.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Lee." Pamit Sakura ramah dan cepat-cepat berlalu dari sana bersama Naruto yang telah mendahuluinya. Meninggalkan Lee hanya bisa keheranan dengan tingkah temannya satu.

Jadi Naruto sudah baikan dengan Sakura?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih Konohamaru berada dirumahnya. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali, ibu bayi itu akan mengambilnya. Naruto jadi mulai ragu akan surat itu. Tubuhnya sekarang juga sering pegal dan kaku karena harus tertidur disofa jika Sakura menginap di apartementnya. Tapi, ia kini telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Konohamaru disini. Hampir setiap hari dirinya menemani Sakura dan Konohamaru bermain atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Ia tak pernah lagi keluar untuk balapan maupun pergi ke bar bersama teman-temannya. Sedikit banyak ia jadi punya kesibukan sendiri. Meski terkadang jika mereka sedang bertiga, ia lebih banyak diabaikan oleh dua orang itu.

Ia pun kini tak perlu lagi direpotkan hubungan dirinya dengan Sakura, dua hari lalu, gadis itu setuju untuk kembali berdamai asalkan Naruto memenuhi beberapa permintaan yang Sakura ajukan. Tentu saja tak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang sering kali gadis itu katakan. Tak boleh membolos, belajar lebih giat, tak boleh ke bar dan hal sejenisnya.

Ada hal lain lagi. Akhir-akhir ini orang tuanya sering menghubungi dirinya. Menanyakan berbagai banyak hal dan juga kebutuhan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan ayahnya hampir pernah mengirimkan mobil baru padanya, tapi tentu saja Naruto menolak karena belum merasa butuh. Ia tahu itu semua aneh. Terlalu cepat. Hidupnya seolah berubah dengan drastisnya.

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan mandi paginya, sebuah handuk putih tergantung dileher miliknya. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tempat Konohamaru tertidur.

Mata birunya terbelalak. Nampak tak percaya ranjang yang seharusnya berisi si bayi telah raib hanya menyisakan guling beserta bantal yang nampak berantakan. Naruto memasuki kamarnya, meneliti setiap sudut hingga bawah kolong tempat tidur. Namun nihil, Konohamaru benar-benar tidak ada dikamarnya. Naruto melangkah keluar, ia kalang kabut dengan wajah panik.

Hingga sampai diruang tamu, ia menyambar ponsel miliknya cepat bermaksud menghubungi sang kekasih. Baru saja saat ia mendekatkan ponsel ditelinganya, pintu apartement miliknya terbuka cukup lebar dan terlihat seorang Sakura masuk dengan sebuah senyum manis. Menyapa dirinya sebelum kemudian gadis itu menyadari wajah panik Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan Sakura menyapu sebelah pipi Naruto, ia terlihat cemas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Naruto menggapai dua bahu Sakura, sedikit meremasnya. "Gawat Sakura, si gendut hilang." Nada suaranya benar-benar panik. Naruto tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa sepanik ini.

Sakura mengerjapkan dua matanya pelan. "Maru-chan maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Terlihat begitu gusar. "Aku hanya meninggalkannya mandi dan setelah aku kembali kekamar, dia sudah tak ada." Jelasnya dengan nada memburu. Sakura terlihat diam saja lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Tenang saja.."Katanya pelan, tak terdengar nada terkejut maupun kepanikan. Membuat alis Naruto bertaut karenanya. "..aku sudah mengembalikannya."

Lipatan didahi Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Naruto dibahunya, berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana. Mau tak mau membuat Naruto turut mengikuti. "Itulah kenapa aku mengataimu lamban.."Sakura melirik Naruto disebelahnya, senyum masih setia hinggap dibibirnya. "..apa kau tak sadar jika Konohamaru sedikit mirip Kiba. Dia itu anak Hana-nee. Kakak sepupuku." Nada Sakura terdengar gemas. Merasa kesal juga karena kekasihnya tak pernah bisa berpikir cepat.

Naruto diam. Kaku. Ia coba mengingat, yahh memang rambut Konohamaru mirip dengan keluarga Inuzuka. Tapi ia tak pernah berpikiran sejauh itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, jika itu permasalahannya...

Naruto menoleh cepat pada Sakura. Mata birunya memandang gadis itu tajam. Oh, sial..sial...sial...ia baru menyadarinya. "Jadi selama ini.. kau..dia.." Naruto tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengungkapkan berbagai macam perasaan yang bertimbun menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

Sakura tertawa pelan, lalu memberikan tanda _peace_ untuk dirinya, sebelum kemudian bergerak mendekat dan mendaratkan satu ciuman dipipi kanannya.

"_Sorry, Love._"

Nampaknya Naruto butuh berobat ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. SEKARANG.

.

.

.

_"Sakura sayang, Kau berhasil..Bibi senang sekali." Kushina memeluk Sakura disampingnya erat. Mencium pipi gadis itu sebagai tanda gembiranya yang tak terkira. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum sembari membiarkan rona merah dipipinya._

_"Kami tak perlu lagi mencemaskan tentang kelakuan Naruto tempo hari..." Kali ini Minato yang berbicara. Ia memandang teduh pada Sakura. "Kami sangat berterimakasih padamu sayang.."_

_Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan "Tak perlu bersikap seperti itu, Namikaze-san...saya senang bisa membantu." Kata Sakura sopan._

_"Tuhan.."Kushina semakin erat memeluk Sakura. "Kau memang calon menantu yang hebat." Tak pelak ucapan dari Ibu Naruto membuatnya merona bukan kepalang. _

_"Eumm Bibi.."_

_Kushina memotong cepat. "Kita harus buat perayaan kecil..."Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, memandang suaminya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu. Membuat Sakura mengeryit bingung.  
><em>

_"Perayaan?"Ulang Sakura merasa tak yakin._

_Kushina mengangguk semangat. "Jadi katakan padaku sayang.."Jemari wanita cantik itu menggapai tangan Sakura yang berada dipangkuannya. "Kapan kalian bertunangan...?"_

_Ok, Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Ini akan lebih susah ketimbang menghandle seorang Namikaze Naruto._

**END**

**TERIMAKASIH.**


End file.
